Episode 2- Visions
Recap Last time on Dragon Ball X, Our heroes have discovered two enormous energies heading towards Earth, one in which feels like a Supreme Kai. The Z-Fighters have trained for many years, but it may not be enough to defeat the coming evil. If they are to succeed, each must enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber once again. But how will they get inside? And how much time does the planet have until the unknown fighters arrive? Find out now.... Story Part 1- Shout Power Within a couple of hours, night turned to day, and Gohan left his family to head for the Look Out. Taking to the skies, Gohan flew quickly, trying to save as much time as he could. Soaring over West City now on his travels, he turned his attention to the ground, where he saw a busiling city, full of life. But one building caught his eye; the Capsule Corporation Estate. The Briefs' family lived there, and they were practically making money with every passing minute. It wasn't too suprising, Gohan thought, considering they sell a device that can shrink down any object for easy transportation. All of a sudden, Gohan realized two small dots were heading towards him. Gohan could sense their ki; it was Vegeta and Trunks. They met up in the sky, and continued onward. The three passed through a cloud. When they came out the other side, they could see the sun shining bright, but more importantly, the Look Out itself. Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks landed. Mr. Popo ran out of the temple there and greeted them, along wiht Dende. "Hey Dende!", said Gohan. "Hi Gohan. Long time no see.", Dende replied. While chatting, Goten appeared. "What's up!" He touched ground and walked up to the group. "So, are we going into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?", Goten asked, making sure thats what they were doing. "Yes.", Vegeta answered. "But how?", Dende interrupted. "What do you mean how! There's only one way in!", Vegeta spat. "Oh," Goten said to himself. Gohan asked what he ment by that. "Well, Goten began, "When me and Trunks fused as kids to fight Buu, Piccolo destroyed the door into the Chamber." "Thats right," Trunks confirmed. "Well, this is just great! We only have a few days before they get here, and that's not enough time to train!", Vegeta yelled. "Wait, I got it!", Goten said, obviously having a plan. He knodded at Trunks. Goten and Trunks instructed everyone to stand back a few feet at least. They stood away from each other and stuck out their arms to their sides, opposite one another. Then the two side stepped towards each other, moving their arms to the other side of their bodies. "Fuuu...," they said. Next, Goten and Trunks bent a leg and put it across the other, along with switching their arms back to the side they had started on, only fists clenched. "Sionnnnn..." Lastly, they unclenched their fists, and pointed out one finger. Bending over, Goten and Trunks' finger's touched. "Haaaaa!!" A dome of bright light engulfed them, blinding the Z-Fighters. The Look Out was being torn apart by intense vibrations. "This better end soon, or we all go down!", Dende screamed. After about a minute, things died down. The dome of light grew smaller and smaller, until only a silhouette was seen. Goten and Trunks had vanished, leaving one man, with long streaks of golden hair. "Ahh yeah! Gotenks is back!", the new fighter, apparently Gotenks, said. "Fusion? How's that gonna help?", Gohan wondered. "Stand back," Gotenks said, motioning for them to do so with his arm. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!" Gotenks screach was unbelievably loud, but something weird occured through it. Rings of blue lightning shot from Gotenks' mouth, hitting mid air as if it were a wall. Suddenly, a portal opened up. Gotenks stopped screaming. Inside the portal was a white room, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "So," Gotenks said, "Who's going first?" Part 2- Yep, It's a Kai On the other side of the portal was an empty world, fragmented by time and space. Nothing lied inside; just miles of nothing. That was the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. But it was useful for one thing alone; training. In one day time outside, a person inside would have lived an entire year. The conditions were tough. Climate constantly changing, more stress on the body. It was great for hard core training, as Vegeta preferred it. Gohan, however, wasn't like that at all. He had gone inside with his father Goku only once before now, and hadn't been planning on coming back, but it seemed he had no choice. Vegeta already decided that he and Gohan go inside first. Trunks and Goten wouldn't be allowed to train, for they had to be Gotenks to let people in and out of the chamber. That was fine with them; Gotenks was increadably strong as it was. "Come on, we don't have all day," Gotenks said, begging that Gohan and Vegeta head inside, for the portal wouldn't stay open forever. It shrank with every coming minute. So the two jumped through it, and with that, the portal came to a close. Gohan and Vegeta started their training by sparring for a straight 5 hours. As of now, they slept, resting for the next day. But knowing Vegeta, their slumber wouldn't last for long. He didn't plan on wasting any time. So Gohan had to make the best of his time, but that was impossible. Ever since he entered the chamber, he has been experiancing nightmares, of his friends dieing to a hourendess monster, and no matter how hard he tried, Gohan was no match. But it felt all too real. Could it be.... a vision, Gohan asked himself. It was unclear. All of a sudden, time froze within his dreams, and infront of him appeared a women dressed in kai garb and had beatiful, white hair. Something about her seemed familiar. Gohan couldn't put his finger on it. "Hello, my son.", she said. "Son?", Gohan replied, confused by what the mysterious women had just said, "Who... who are you!?" "I am the West Supreme Kai, Lila." Gohan staggered backwards, in complete dibelief. "But weren't you wiped out by Majin Buu?", Gohan asked. "I was left for dead by that monster, but managed to escape our world to mortal realm." No way, Gohan thought. "Well, what do you want from me!", Gohan demanded to know. "Look, I have been using my kai magic to send you these visons, ones of the future. You know you can't possibly win. So I'm giving you a chance to join the winning side.", Lila offered. "I don't understand. Vegeta's the strongest here. And even he's not as powerful as the one you're with. So why'd you want to turn me?", Gohan asked. "I have my reasons. So answer me! Are you in, or out?" Gohan stood there thinking. "No. I won't turn my back on my friends!" "Alright then. Your funeral." Lila disappeared, and Gohan awoke. A supreme kai has revealed herself to Gohan in his dreams. What is it she wants with the saiyan? And can he escape her influence? Find out next time on Dragon Ball X! Category:Episodes